


Of All The Things Forbidden

by theauthor2010



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is a young teacher. Scott is a teenager who happens to be a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Isaac liked all of his students at Beacon Hills High School. It was just a small California high school but it still had a great variety of young minds. Even the jackasses had redeeming qualities. The sport of choice was lacrosse and even the most obnoxious lacrosse stars (yes, he was talking about Jackson) had soft sides. They had helped Isaac learn a lot about himself and deal with his rocky, painful past. There was good to be had in high school, even if his experience had been hell.

He especially liked Scott McCall. Scott was sixteen and the co-captain of the lacrosse team. He was kind of “book dumb” as the teen said himself, but he had incredible thoughts, ideas and a good heart. His grades would never come from a natural academic talent, but for Isaac’s English class, he at least tried his hardest. He was slowly raising his grades and that was because he had heart. 

Scott was good person. He tried his best to do right by everyone. He was also, simply put, a heroic type. Isaac had heard stories, such as what he’d done for Erica Reyes, a young girl with epilepsy in his class. Scott was brave and had a lot of heart. 

It took Isaac the whole first quarter to admit he had a crush on Scott. It was wrong. There was nobody in the world, at least no sane person, who believed that it was okay to have a crush on a sixteen year old. It was not okay. He hated himself for it, but that did not make it go away. It just got worse. He found himself entertaining more and more ideas about the teenager. They were mostly innocent and completely non-sexual, but that didn’t stop him from feeling like a pervert. 

He got a hint that it could be mutual through Stiles, Scott’s best friend. It had been a normal day but Scott had been acting weird during class. He had been staring a lot, acting distracted. He just could not seem to keep his focus.

When the bell rang, the students filed out in a herd. Isaac groaned, tired like he usually was after a long class. Stiles was one of the last to leave the room. “Sorry for Scott and his dude crush Mr. Lahey,” he called as he walked out.

Isaac struggled after that. He wondered if it could be mutual, and then stopped himself. He reminded himself that even if it was mutual, there was nothing he could do about it. He could not stop thinking about it, however. He was going crazy.

Scott would not stop staring. He would get this distant, far off look and stare Isaac down. Isaac found himself staring back. He wanted Scott so much. Oh god.

Scott only took two more weeks to call him out on it. “Mr. Lahey?” he asked after class. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure,” Isaac said.

Scott looked nervous. He was biting on his bottom lip slightly and shifting. “You look at me a lot Mr. Lahey,” he said. “Why? Is there an issue?”

Isaac’s words were caught in his throat. He looked up at Scott and swallowed. “No issue,” he managed to squeak. 

“I have to confess something,” Scott said. Isaac swallowed again, but the lump was caught in his throat.   
“I have some pretty amazing senses, Mr. Lahey. I can’t explain why, but I can smell things…”

“Smell things?” Isaac asked. 

Scott nodded. He looked so nervous. It was cute. “Um, fear, anger, lust…” He trailed off at the last one. He looked at Isaac. Isaac looked back and licked his lips. He was going to be sick.

“What are you saying Scott?” he asked firmly. He needed to know this wasn’t what it seemed. 

The boy looked so nervous that Isaac almost felt badly for him. “I can smell how I make you feel, Mr. Lahey,” he said.

Isaac swallowed. There was no way that Scott could hear lust. That was unheard of. “Mr. McCall, that’s very inappropriate of you,” he managed. He didn’t know what to do.

“It’s not really,” Scott said innocently. “You’re young. This is like your first year teaching, right?”

“I’m twenty-five Scott,” Isaac said.

“Oh so what?” Scott asked. He just looked so flustered. “You like me; I like you.” 

Isaac wanted to give in so much. He wanted to lean down and kiss the boy’s lips as hard as he possibly could. He wanted to pin him to the desk and…well, he stopped himself before those thoughts took over. He wanted to do so much but he couldn’t. 

He couldn’t do it, so Scott did it for him. The teen stepped forward and kissed him. It was one long stride and then they were kissing. Scott had his hand on Isaac’s face. He kissed sloppily, like one would expect of a teenage boy, but sparks flew in that moment. When they pulled away, Isaac stared in both shock and horror. Despite these nagging feelings, Isaac could hardly ignore his sudden want. He wanted this so much.

“Why?” he asked. 

“Because,” Scott responded. “I-I mean you’re just so nice and easy to talk to. I feel comfortable and safe around you.” 

“Scott, I can’t…” Isaac said, but the words trailed off. He was hit by a sudden wave of selfishness. His life had been one mess after another and maybe once in a great while he deserved to have what he wanted and needed. He deserved to have what made him happy and feel good. He stopped his protests by leaning over and kissing the tall teenager again. It was just brief, soft. “Not here. It’s not safe here. I don’t want to get myself fired. We’ll meet up, okay? Find a place.”

Scott nodded. “Okay,” he said softly. He then smiled, a smile that Isaac was sure could cure a whole host of wicked diseases. “Thank you Mr. Lahey!” His insistence on using his full title was enough to make Isaac groan.

This was dangerous, but there was no way to stop it. This was how it was going to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac went home with a number of huge problems, all of them revolving around Scott McCall. The teenager had thrown everything off balance and the ball was now in Isaac’s court. He knew that he couldn’t keep this up. He couldn’t be some kind of demented pervert, preying on high school boys. That was wrong.

Isaac slammed the door on his way in. His apartment was small and he shared it with a mysterious figure. His roommate was a man by the name of Derek Hale. Derek had lived in Beacon Hills back when Isaac had and had returned around the same time, but despite the similarities between them he knew little about the man. Derek kept to himself and had a very dark past. Isaac, however, didn’t question him, knowing very well that Derek appreciated his privacy. He knew that his place was not to pry into the affairs of his roommate. 

Derek was actually home when Isaac arrived. He was sitting on the sofa in the middle of the apartment and giving Isaac a quizzical look. “What’s gotten into you?” he asked, which was more than Derek said to him on most days. Isaac was a little caught off guard by the direct question.

“I had a rough day,” he said, trying to dismiss it. There was no way that he was going to trust his weird roommate with the deepest secret of his life. He wasn’t, despite many factors in his life, suicidal. He was going to handle this on his own.

“Does it have to do with the kid who has a crush on you?” Derek blurted out. When Isaac turned and stared at him, Derek shrugged his shoulders. “I heard you talking about it on the phone once. I couldn’t help assume.”

Isaac paused at this. He had only told one other person about the crush, an old friend. Derek was nowhere to be seen when he’d told her that. How he had heard was beyond Isaac. He tried to dismiss the fact that Derek had heard, despite the uneasiness it left in him. “No, it’s not about that,” he lied. He did not think that he was a very good liar. He never had been.

“Oh,” Derek said, “I was actually going to ask you about that kid. You said his name was Scott, I think.” 

“Yeah.”

“Is he a tall dopey kid?”

“I see. I saw him in the forest a couple of weeks ago. He was around when they recovered a body.” Derek’s eyes welled up a little, but he held fast. Isaac had a feeling that, like himself, Derek was a man who would never cry. 

“Derek?”

“I think it may have been hers, sorry.” 

Oh. Isaac then put two and two together. Derek had vaguely alluded to coming to Beacon Hills to find his missing sister. The idea that she had died in the forest outside of the city made his heart hurt. He felt for Derek, despite the fact that Derek was steadily refusing to show emotion.

“Was he involved?” Isaac asked. He knew it was probably an insensitive thing to ask, but he was worried about the teen. He didn’t want to think that Scott was involved with a death, a possible murder. 

“No.” His roommate shook his head. “I mean, he wasn’t involved in her death, for sure.” Isaac wasn’t sure he liked the hidden implications of that statement. No, he definitely didn’t like them. 

Isaac nodded slowly and tried to let it all sink in slowly. “I promise I’ll try and keep an eye on him.” 

“Cool,” Derek said dryly. “Also, Isaac?”

Isaac looked up. 

“Don’t worry so much about the crush,” he said. “It’ll turn out.” Derek then chose that moment to leave, always mysterious. 

Isaac tried to sleep that night. For the most part, he failed. His mind was consumed by thoughts of Scott. The teen had infiltrated his every thought and he hated it. Now he was also worried that Scott was involved in some kind of trouble. Oh God, the world had just become very, very messed up. 

Isaac forced his eyes closed yet again. He tried to will himself to relax. A flutter ran through him, like he was being watched.

“Scott?” he asked. 

He eventually gave up on sleeping and went into the living room. He spent the rest of the night wondering what to do about the Scott situation. 

Isaac “woke up” that morning. He went to work and he was beyond groggy. His eyes were heavy and his head hurt. He hoped nobody saw him and assumed that he was drunk or hung over, because honestly that was what he looked like. His eyes were baggy and he was even paler than usual. His head was throbbing.

Scott was in his fourth period, the class before lunch, and he absolutely dreaded the idea of seeing him. He didn’t want to deal with the repercussions of their unfortunate kiss, because he didn’t even know how. It was wrong, what they had done, and he was so guilty.   
Fourth period came dreadfully fast. All throughout the class period, he and Scott kept exchanging glances. Isaac was surprised that he even finished his lecture on Depression-era literature without croaking and running out of the room. He was in a blur and didn’t even understand half of what he was saying. He was surprised his student’s didn’t react at all.

“Scott, see me after class,” he said, when the bell finally rang. He needed to explain to Scott that this was incredibly inappropriate and he could not continue it. He could not let it continue to happen. He needed to shut it down completely, even though he felt like melting.

The rest of the school day was just as terrible. When Scott came in after school Isaac looked at the ground. When he looked up he could see the boy in all of his naïve, adorable charm. Scott looked at him with big, brown, confused eyes. He looked like some sort of lost, hurt, puppy dog. Could Isaac really hurt him more by denying that their attraction was real? 

“What’s wrong, Mr. Lahey?” Scott asked. Isaac couldn’t help imagine he was teasing slightly, when he spoke.

“What’s going on with you lately?” he asked, trying that for starts. “I’ve heard that you’ve been into some trouble.”

That wasn’t what he’d intended to say. At all.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott tried to play it cool, but he was a horrible liar. “I haven’t been in any trouble,” he said with a small, innocent smile. It was a good effort, but it failed in presentation completely. Isaac didn’t believe him for half a second.

“Scott, you know that you can tell me anything,” Isaac said, knowing that sounded way too casual for a teacher. He stepped closer, so that there was very little space between he and his student. He wasn’t doing much to avoid being a “creepy teacher,” after all. 

“I…sure,” Scott said quickly. “Mr. Lahey, why are you standing so close?”

“I don’t know.” Isaac knew logically that he should back away. He was being highly inappropriate and that wasn’t acceptable. He just couldn’t seem to make himself back away.

Then Scott’s eyes changed. They flashed a gold that was animalistic. Scott’s face contorted and then the teen rang. “I have to get out of here,” he half barked at Isaac before running. Isaac watched with a horrified expression as the younger man bolted down the hallway. He stood in his doorframe, staring. Then he went after him. He wasn’t sure what he’d seen, but it was something very important.

He half-walked half-ran down the hallway and right into Stiles. “Stiles, have you seen Scott?” he asked. 

The teenager shifted and shrugged his shoulders. “You know how Scott is, Mr. L,” he said slyly. “He takes off at random, comes, goes. I don’t even know where to find him half the time. He’s a mystery, that Scott McCall. Don’t take it personally.”

“Do you know where he went?”

“Not today,” Stiles said. Isaac knew instinctively that it was a lie. Stiles wasn’t that good at lying, despite his beliefs to the contrary. 

“He ran off this way. Did you see him coming?” Isaac pressed. He got close to Stiles and Stiles backed off. He was far from cowering but Isaac calmed down. His past with his father had taught him many, many things. It also taught him to be a calm person, even when he was feeling frustrated. He put his hands in his pockets and backed off. “I’m sorry Stiles, that was a little bit harsh of me. I am just concerned about Scott.”

“Scott seemed to be heading into the woods,” Stiles said innocently. He was lying, completely. “I have no idea why Scott would be heading into the woods, of course, but…” 

Isaac turned to head that way. He caught Stiles saying, “You shouldn’t follow him,” as he left, but he did so any way. He absolutely had to find out what was going on with the teenager. It was important. 

The Beacon Hills woods were easy to navigate, at least for Isaac. He had been in them before. He was surprised when he heard a howling. It made him a little nervous. He had heard rumors of some animal attacks lately and didn’t want Scott getting himself into any more trouble. He followed the howling.

He didn’t find a wolf or anything like that. Instead, he found a teenage boy standing in the middle of a clearing by himself. Scott was standing alone and breathing in heavily, in and out. He looked frustrated. “Scott?” Isaac asked, making the teenager turn around. 

“I didn’t hear you…” Scott said, looking confused. He was acting like that, in itself, was amazing. Isaac didn’t understand. He had approached quietly. “Why did you follow me?” The teenager looked confused. “That’s like…wrong, isn’t it? You didn’t have to follow me. I just had to get away.” His rambling would have been cute in any other situation. It was actually adorable. 

“I was worried about you,” Isaac said. That was as much as he could say.

“I’m fine.”

“What’s going on?” 

Scott flashed a smile. Isaac was pretty sure that the teenager’s smile was deadly in some capacity. It knocked him right off of his feet. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” he said, “so your best bet is to not ask.”

“I promise, I will,” Isaac said softly. He didn’t know what reason he’d given Scott in the past to doubt him. Isaac was pretty open minded and would believe whatever Scott had to tell him. He knew, firsthand, how many odd things a young person could go through in his life. He knew that he would believe and trust Scott, no matter what.

Scott looked tired. The teenager smiled wryly at Isaac. “I’m a werewolf, Mr. Lahey,” he said with a laugh. 

Isaac didn’t understand that at all. It seemed like a joke, but he knew the teenager pretty well and that wasn’t Scott’s brand of humor at all. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“A werewolf,” Scott said. “You’re telling me you haven’t seen Wolfman or anything?”

“Prove it then,” Isaac said. He refused to tell Scott that he didn’t believe him. He knew how much trust meant to a kid Scott’s age and even though what he was proposing was absurd, it made Isaac saddened to think of Scott ever losing trust in him. 

“You want proof?” Scott asked, confused. “Why aren’t you running for the hills and calling my mom, asking to have me committed?” 

“I have an open mind,” Isaac quipped.

Scott looked at him with big, brown desperate eyes. Scott was desperate for Isaac to believe him, for someone to trust. He looked hesitant and so scared, but at the same time he looked at Isaac and nodded. His eyes flashed again, the same way that they had in the classroom. His face changed slightly, then a lot. His teeth grew, his face changed. He let out a tiny growl, but one that was laced with weakness. Isaac nearly had a heart attack.

Scott turned back.

“There,” he said softly. “Proof.”

“How?”

“It all started when Stiles told me that there was a body out here…” Scott said. “I followed him and then something came at me…”


	4. Chapter 4

Isaac listened to the whole story without saying a word. It was absurd, but he had just seen his student turn into some kind of wolf creature. Anything that had once been absurd was now out the door as far as Isaac was concerned. “Now, the creature that turned me into…this,” Scott said, “is out there and is trying to kill me.” 

“Is there anyone helping you?”

“Yeah, there is,” Scott said.

Isaac looked around. It was getting darker. “Scott, come to my apartment with me,” he said. The teenager nodded.

Luckily, when they got back to the apartment, Derek was nowhere to be found. Isaac was thankful for that, because he definitely did not want the questioning. He knew Derek was the last person to judge, but at the same time he already doubted absolutely everything. Scott looked around nervously. Isaac almost felt sorry for the teen’s nervousness. Despite being some kind of supernatural being, Scott was also sixteen.

“It’s just been hard,” Scott admitted when he caught Isaac looking at him. “During the last full moon I had Stiles chain me to a radiator pipe. Things are a little bit more in control now, but at the same time I feel like I’m losing it…” 

Isaac looked at Scott and felt so much sympathy. He was just a scared little kid. Isaac wasn’t sure what he could do to help him though, not being versed in this. “Wait, when you said that you had help with all of this, did you just mean Stiles?” As much as he admired the weird Stiles and his strange mannerisms, he wasn’t sure that the kid was a good defense against whatever this was all about.

“Uh, no…” 

“No, he’s not alone.”

Isaac stopped and turned at that same moment to find Derek standing in the doorway. The man crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, exasperatedly. “I knew it was going to come to telling you,” he said, as if Isaac was one of the biggest inconveniences that he had ever seen in his life. “I hope this turns out the way you want it to, Scott.” 

“I had to let him in,” Scott said. “He’s special…”

Isaac was almost caught off guard by Scott’s words for a moment. When he regained his wits, he looked up at Derek. “Derek, what on earth is going on?” He was confused and wanted someone to explain something, at least.

“Scott pretty much told you everything,” Derek said, with a raised eyebrow. “The werewolf who bit Scott also killed my sister. I’m going to find him, and I’m going to kill him.” 

“Does that mean that you’re…”

“Mhm.” 

“Okay.” It was the stupidest answer Isaac could give, but it was just all he could manage. There was so much going on and he was absolutely confused by it all. Derek was a werewolf. Scott was a werewolf. There was evidently a crazed alpha werewolf wandering around Beacon Hills, trying to bring Scott into his pack and kill people.

“He’s taking it well.” 

“Yeah…”

Isaac looked up and could tell that the relationship between Scott and Derek was an unusual one. Isaac wasn’t sure if he trusted Derek too much around Scott. The guy wasn’t a bad person, but he was sort of acting as Scott’s werewolf-guru and he had this whole vibe that shook Isaac off of him. 

“So what do we do next?” Isaac asked the two in front of him.

“Scott and I need to figure out what the next move is,” Derek said. Isaac frowned a little bit at that. He didn’t like the way that Derek was dismissing him. He had not asked to be involved in the world of the supernatural, but it was now part of his life. 

“We need to find out where he’s going,” Scott said, looking into Isaac’ eyes. “We need to trap him, so that I can think of getting my life back.” 

“If we can lure him out,” Derek said, “and get him to a secluded area, then we may be able to get rid of him.” Isaac wasn’t sure what was going on, but he had spent a lot of time in the past watching people. He could tell that in watching Scott and Derek that both planned to get rid of the alpha themselves. They were working together on the surface, but underneath each man had his own idea of what was going to happen next. Each man had a very firm idea of what he was doing. 

“Where do we lure him?” Scott asked. 

Isaac stopped and thought for a minute. “Could you get him into some kind of basement?” he asked Scott curiously. The teenager turned back towards him and gave him a slight nod. He looked to Derek and Derek nodded too.

“I own a house not far from here,” Isaac said. “I inherited it after my father died and was getting around to selling it, but nobody’s bought because of…stuff.” He shrugged a little. He hadn’t really focused on selling his childhood home yet, mainly because of work and the inability to stand in it for more than a few seconds. He had the repairs done, however, which was saying something. 

“I don’t understand,” Scott said softly. “You’ve got a house, but you live here?”

“Trust me, I don’t want to go there. The basement is big, however, and could maybe at least hold this werewolf until you…do whatever to him…”

“I’m gonna kill him,” Scott said. “I have to.”

Isaac didn’t doubt that if Scott said he absolutely had to, then he had to. He didn’t know the kid well enough, except for his rather inappropriate attraction to him, but at the same time he knew that Scott would only do what was absolutely needed. He steadied himself and then he prepared to show them the house. 

The house looked nice on the outside. Isaac had to admit to that. It didn’t even remotely speak of the horrors that had once occurred within its walls. “It’s a house,” Derek said, rather unimpressed with what he was looking at. 

“It’s not the house,” Isaac said. “It’s the basement. Virtually sound proofed and with a crazy lock.” 

They went inside. Isaac turned on the light. The bulb was old, so it flickered lightly. He walked carefully to the basement door. He opened it and let the two werewolves go in front of him. Derek pushed his way through and Scott hesitantly looked at Isaac before going in. At least it could be good for something before he had it demolished. 

He should have had it demolished.

He followed the werewolves in, after considering it for a minute. They probably could have assessed the space for themselves. He walked down and stood in the stairway. The freezer was long gone, along with his father, but the yards of chain link remained. Isaac swallowed the anxiety, the fear and looked to Derek. “It’s virtually soundproofed,” he said. “The locks on the doors are also enough to hold a tank barreling through.”

“How do you know?” Derek asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“Born and raised here,” he said shrugging his shoulders a little. 

“Something really bad happened here,” Scott said, touching the wall lightly.

“Werewolf powers?” Isaac asked.

“Instinct,” Derek corrected Isaac. “I think this will work.”


	5. Chapter 5

Isaac went back upstairs after Scott spoke of his werewolf instincts. He decided that he was going to leave this one to Derek and Scott. He let them talk it out. He stood near the door, upstairs and took a deep breath. It was a difficult thing to cope with, the darkness that was in the house.

He listened and could hear Derek and Scott plotting. They were talking about methods and plans and a lot of stuff that went over Isaac’s head. He figured that they were sort of the experts, given that they were the supernatural creatures. He shook his head. This was the weirdest thing that he had ever been through in his life. How was this happening?

“Derek, can I ask you something unrelated?” Scott asked. Derek then responded with a soft gruff sound. Isaac couldn’t help perk up a little at that and listen to what the men were saying. With the door open, he could see that Scott was standing on the staircase. He moved to the side of the opening so he couldn’t be seen. “W-why do I get such a bad vibe about this place?”

“I don’t know the exact science,” Derek grumbled, “but a good werewolf can pick up feelings associated with a place. Certain emotions leave scent marks; these are emotions like fear, anger.” 

“Do you think it’s something to do with Mi-him?”

“I don’t know.”

Luckily, Derek wasn’t concerned with his business at all. Scott was shut down for any further questions he had. They continued talking about the plan until Scott came running up the stairs and right into Isaac. Their bodies collided lightly. Isaac blushed, as this revealed that he had been listening in to them. He caught Scott by the shoulder and smiled sheepishly. Scott smiled back.

“Are you okay?” Scott asked Isaac, his voice gentle. For someone so young, there was such an adult concern in Scott’s voice. He was a lot more mature than anyone gave him credit for being.

“I’m fine,” Isaac said. It wasn’t really a lie. He was fine. There were just some raw places that had been rubbed at.

“We have a plan,” Scott said. Isaac barely listened as the young werewolf began to divulge the secrets behind his plan with Derek. He couldn’t. He wasn’t a part of this world and he couldn’t stop focusing on Scott. He didn’t focus on anything but Scott. 

“Can I say something?” Scott asked.

“Of course, Scott.” 

The teenager took a deep breath and looked up and down. “Well, I just wanted to apologize for my actions with you,” he said. “I know that it’s really inappropriate for a student to come onto his teacher like that. It’s just that being a werewolf has changed a lot about my brain and how I react to certain situations. I decided that I had feelings for you, so I acted on them. I would have never acted on them before this. It’s changed my…my confidence.”

“It’s okay,” Isaac told Scott, feeling very impressed by the apology. “I’m sorry for being so drawn to you. I’m an adult and I really shouldn’t be acting on things like this. I should know a lot better than I do.”

“I think that there are some things that can’t be helped,” Scott said. There was a smile on his face that reached his eyes. He had the sweetest, most comforting eyes that Isaac had ever seen.

“I think that you and I have reached an agreement Scott,” Isaac said laughing.

A little while later, Derek left the house. Isaac watched him go and then looked to Scott. “When did you meet?” he asked thoughtfully.

“When I got turned. You?”

Isaac swallowed. “I met him when I came back to town.”

“He’s strange,” Scott said thoughtfully. “I mean, there are a lot of reasons for his strengeness, I guess. He’s a werewolf and his whole family died years ago. His sister also was killed, so he’s pretty much alone… It sucks.” 

“It does suck,” Isaac responded. “Yeah, I think that he and I arrived in Beacon Hills around the same time. He said that he wanted to room with me and I needed the money, so of course I said yes.” 

Scott looked up at him sadly. “I am so sorry I got you into this mess,” he said. There was a definite sadness and even a worry in the young werewolf’s face. Isaac wished that Scott knew that he’d been in danger for most of his life. Being suddenly involved in the supernatural was weird, but Scott didn’t have to blame himself, for sure. 

“It’s really okay,” he said. “I’m made of tougher stuff than I look, most of the time. I’ve been through a lot.” 

“I see.” 

“Thanks for letting us use the house,” Scott said. “I don’t really know what we’re doing, but it may help to have some sort of isolated place.”

“It’s no problem.” 

They talked for a little while after that and their conversations got increasingly normal. Isaac figured that Scott probably wanted normal for a while, especially after all that he’d been through that wasn’t. The young man was incredibly nice to talk to and Isaac found that the closer he got to Scott, the worse his attraction became. He knew that after a while he wasn’t going to be able to deny it. 

After some time, Scott looked at the clock. “Oh, I have to go home,” he said. “I’ll see you later Mr. Lahey.” 

Isaac winced at the title. 

“See you Scott.”


	6. Chapter 6

Scott knew that there was more to Isaac Lahey then met the eye. He had depth to him. There was something dark in his past, in his existence. As much as he wanted to trust that the teacher he’d fallen in love with was exactly as he seemed, he couldn’t help doubt that. He looked for information for Isaac online, browsing on his laptop with a frown. There was really nothing, as far as his initial search could tell. He wasn’t sure the type of thing one could find online was what he was looking for anyway.

While he searched, Stiles burst into his room. He knew his mom had let the other boy in, but jumped anyway. He was a werewolf. He was going to have to get a little better at not being snuck up on. “Heya Scott,” Stiles said, looking over his shoulder. A devilish smile crossed his face when he saw the search results plastered on the computer screen. “Well, if we aren’t searching our dreamy teacher crush…”

Scott ignored Stiles, immediately changing the subject. “Derek and I are going to trap the alpha,” he said. “We’re going to do it as soon as the moon is weak and we’re going to do it at Isaac’s old house.”

 

“Oh, it’s Isaac now, is it?”

“Shut up.”

“How did he get a house? I thought he lived in an apartment.”

“He does,” Scott said. “I don’t know why. It just is. It’s Isaac’s.”

“So it’s Isaac now,” Stiles said with a grin on his face. “You really got it bad for him, don’t you Scott? This little teacher crush has turned into a full blown thing.”

“I do,” Scott admitted.

“Life is never normal for you.”

“No, it isn’t,” Scott said. He knew very well that his life would probably never be normal. Scott spent the next few minutes just searching. He didn’t come up with much, so he lay down on the bed and Stiles took over. He was better with that kind of stuff anyway. Scott groaned and rolled his eyes, feeling so frustrated.

“Did you find anything dude?” he asked Stiles after a minute.

“No,” Stiles said, with a slight hesitance in his voice. Scott wondered what that was all about, but Stiles distracted him with a question. “Do you think your plan to get rid of the alpha will work?”

“It has to,” Scott said. “I need to kill him.”

“You’re really gonna kill him?”

“It’s my only change at getting a normal life,” Scott said. If he lost his werewolf abilities then he would go back to being an asthmatic loser, but at the same time he’d have hope for a semi-normal life. He’d never be normal, he supposed, but someday he’d be eighteen and Isaac would be only twenty-seven. It’d be legal and fine. There was potential for it.

He knew he’d dream of Isaac that night.

*

That night Isaac dreamt of Scott. It wasn’t a particularly dangerous or risqué dream, but it left him feeling simultaneously satisfied and distraught. He really liked Scott. He really felt connected to the kid, even before he found out about the whole werewolf thing. He was very drawn to his student. It was wrong. There was nothing right about it, but maybe there would be a chance for it in the future…

He was sitting there wishing Scott was older when the kid had a worse issue – he was a werewolf.

Isaac didn’t know what to do about the whole thing but he was going to try his best to get Scott through his werewolf troubles. Maybe if he got Scott through those, then he could figure out what to do with the rest. His worries about Scott were probably stupid when there was a wild werewolf on the loose and killing people.

When he got up and walked into the kitchen, he was surprised to see Derek there. The werewolf was drinking a cup of coffee. It looked so ridiculously normal when compared to everything else. “Derek?” he asked.

Derek gave him a strange look and then rolled his eyes a little. “Isaac? Do me a favor?” he asked blandly.

“Sure.”

“Stop muttering Scott’s name in the middle of the night.”

“Oh, yeah, I’ll fix that,” he said dryly. “Seriously, I can’t help it.”

Derek looked at him, rolled his eyes and walked away. He just took his cup into his hands and walked away. “I’ll see you later Isaac,” he muttered.

“Yeah, I guess that I’ll see you later,” Isaac agreed.  “I have to get ready for work.”

He got ready for work, having no clue what he was doing. It was really hard to think about lesson plans and papers when all he could think about was the underage werewolf that he had fallen head over heels for. He did not know how normal life was supposed to just go on when there were all of these things in his head.

Despite the fact that it probably shouldn’t, life went on. Isaac busied himself with his daily routine. He and Scott seemed to be avoiding each other, except for class, and that was good because it gave him time to think.

He knew that pursuing a relationship with an underage student was a dangerous ballgame. He knew that Scott had bigger things to worry about, including not dying. He knew that there were so many things against them but at the same time he wanted it more than ever.

He was trying his best not to think about Scott that afternoon when he arrived in the teacher’s lounge. He sat down and stared at the food in front of him blankly. He was only taken out of his reverie by the grating voice of science teacher, Adrian Harris.

“Those two deserve whatever’s coming to him,” the man scoffed. “It’s not my job to babysit Tweedle Dumb and Dumber.”

He listened for a minute as the man called Stiles hopeless, said he would never amount to anything. He was going to spring forward, but at the same time it took him a moment to react. When he started going on about Scott, Isaac couldn’t contain himself. “That kid might as well drop out now and save us all the pain,” he scoffed. “Anyway, I hardly want to be here.” He got up to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Isaac had never been one to stand up. He had never been one to initiate a confrontation. His past, his father’s abuse, had left him with a submissiveness he couldn’t entirely shake. This time, however, he felt a little bit stronger. When it came to defending Scott, he felt stronger. “Those kids are brilliant,” Isaac said, looking at the other teacher with disgust. He had become a teacher himself because he loved kids, he knew how hard things were for a teenager out there and he wanted his kids to succeed. 

“You’re just as bad as they are,” the man said with a slight laugh. “I can’t believe they even hired someone like you. It won’t last long, though, because I’m quite certain the cold case of your father’s death will…open up some time soon.” 

With that, the science teacher took his leave and Isaac was left with several staring at him. He turned and walked out of the room, going in the opposite direction. He had overheard some girls in class saying once that Harris knew how to shake a person to their core. That was incredibly true.

He ended up faking a migraine halfway through the school day and taking the rest of the day off. It was one little comment but it stirred up a lot of memories. His father had died when he was just a teenager, but it was hardly his fault. Isaac had reached a breaking point and had been terrified of being dragged back down into the basement. He’d run off. His father had pursued him. Isaac had slept in the park that night and when he came back home it was to a crime scene. He was told that his father had died that night.

They never found the murderer. He had been ripped apart, like by a wild animal, but with the cold calculation of a human murderer. Now that Isaac thought of it again… well, he was definitely wondering about the cause of his father’s death. 

He’d been suspected, questioned, but ultimately let go. He’d been in state care for a little bit, but it was short-lived. It wasn’t something he wanted to remember. He would always love his father, in the sickest way possible, but he knew that the man deserved to die. He would never wish death on anyone but over the years he had begun to realize that he did not deserve what happened to him. His father had changed after his mother and brother’s deaths but at the same time that didn’t excuse it. His father got what was coming for him. 

He was sitting at a coffee shop just outside of town when he saw a familiar face. Oh god. Just what he needed. The boy caught his eye and then knew he was caught. He entered the shop and sat down at Isaac’s table. “Well, this is awkward,” he said with a sheepish smile that was absolutely adorable. 

“It is,” Isaac said. “What are you doing here? You should be in school.”

“So should you.”

“What are you doing here?” he asked Scott softly.

“I just needed to escape,” Scott said. “Things were…a little rough to handle. What about you?”

“Same,” Isaac said. He paused for a moment then decided to speak. “Mr. Harris was saying some things today, about you and Stiles.” 

Instead of looking shocked, Scott just shrugged his shoulders. “Unless you kiss his ass like Jackson does, he’s out to get you,” he said. “If you have backbone and actually stand up for yourself then he’s even worse. He hates Stiles and by extension, me. It’s really no big deal. There’s not a lot we can do you know?”

“Why not?”

“You weren’t sixteen that long ago,” Scott says and he’s teasing but he has a point.

“You’re such a mature kid,” he said, shaking his head at himself. He couldn’t believe that he was falling for a child, but at the same time Scott was so wise beyond his short years. It made sense that he would be the one to send his teacher for a loop. 

“Is it mature or like a stupid kid,” Scott murmured, “That I can’t stop thinking about you?” He blushed and then looked away. “I’m trying to get over this, just so you know. I’m trying to be mature and forget about this, so that you don’t have to deal with it.” 

“If it’s something a stupid little kid would do, then I’m a stupid kid too,” Isaac said with a slight laugh.

Isaac initiated it then. He leaned over and pressed an eager kiss to Scott’s lips. He knew that this was a role he was never supposed to take, but he couldn’t help himself. He kissed him eagerly and passionately, hands sliding down to his sides. Scott kissed him back, full-heartedly and with just as much intensity.

It was wrong. They were a student and a teacher and there was no doubt from either of them that it was wrong. They knew it was wrong but for some reason neither of them could stop kissing. Isaac knew, because they both tried at least once to pull away, but it was like some sort of force of gravity. He wasn’t able to pull away and Scott, the strongest young man he knew, couldn’t pull away either.” 

“Are you okay?” Scott asked as they finally managed to part for a little air.

“I am,” he said, surprised by the answer. “I am, Scott.”


	8. Chapter 8

Scott had so many questions. There were so many things that he needed answered. He knew, very well now, that Derek Hale was the man to get those answers from. He also knew that in order to get the bigger picture, he had to stop being selfish. He had to stop focusing on the alpha and start focusing on the whole werewolf picture. He found Derek at the apartment. Luckily, Isaac was not there. “I have some questions.” 

Derek looked at him and gave a slight laugh. “Alright then,” he said. “Scott, what are your questions?”

“I want to know about the way your family died,” he said, feeling suddenly awkward. The time was obviously a painful one to Derek and he wasn’t approaching it lightly. “How did it happen?”

Derek looked at him with a mix of anguish and amusement. He was sure that was what the sick look was. “They were killed by hunters, in the fire,” he said, trying to act as casual as he could, even though Scott could hear his racing heart. “It’s my fault. That’s all I can really say.” 

“Why?” Scott pressured.

Derek looked at him and Scott saw a flash in his eyes. He lowered his head and spoke in muted tones. “I fell in love with a woman,” he said. “I was young and stupid and fell in love with a woman. She happened to be a hunter. She happened to use me to get to them.” He then looked up again and his eyes were alight, a bright angry blue. “It’s my fault that they’re dead and that’s how it happened. She is…”

Scott felt a twinge that turned to an ache. Derek’s face was pure agony. He looked like someone who had been through hell and hadn’t yet returned. “Derek, it’s not…” he said. It wasn’t. Derek had been manipulated and used, but it wasn’t his fault that his family was gone. “It really isn’t…” He shook his head and he could feel something else. “Derek, there’s something else, isn’t there?” Derek had been about to say something else.

“She’s here…” Derek said. “I saw her when I was attacked a couple of weeks back.” 

Scott remembered back to the day. 

“She’s here,” Derek muttered. “I want to kill her a lot worse than you want to kill the alpha that turned you.” 

“Maybe we can get her, somehow,” Scott said. It was his own way of opening up a miniature allegiance between the two of them. He wanted to show Derek that he was on his side.

“First thing’s first,” Derek said.

Scott agreed. The alpha was threatening people’s lives immediately. He was their first line of concern. Still, before they focused on the alpha, Scott had something else to ask Derek. “Derek, do you know anything about Isaac?” He had started using his teacher’s first name a little bit more. It felt more natural and a little bit less uncomfortable.

“I don’t know much about him,” Derek said, “but when I found out he was looking for a roommate, I got in contact. We went to high school together, but were in very different groups. His father died the year before the fire. My mother took care of him for a couple of weeks. I know that she was very concerned about him and…he meant a lot to her.” 

“Oh,” Scott said, thinking. He wondered what the connection could be.

“Be safe Scott,” Derek said. They talked briefly about the date that they would begin the Alpha trap and then Scott was headed home. 

The next day at school, Scott was reasonably calmer. That did not last long. When he got to school, he heard whispers all around him. With his senses he caught every last one and they were talking about Isaac. They were talking about Isaac, death and murder. They were talking about their teacher with a hint of teenage gossip, but a hint of fear. 

“Jackson.” Scott saw Jackson Whittemore standing at his locker. His best friend Danny had walked away. They had been talking about it. “What was that all about?” he asked the jock, knowing very well that Jackson hated his guts, completely. Scott had stolen one of his few claims to self-importance. Scott, however, couldn’t care less if he hated him.

“They’re talking about Lahey,” Jackson said casually, shrugging his shoulders like the gossip didn’t affect him in the slightest. “Apparently when his dad died like seven years ago he was a suspect. The police were pretty sure he did it, but someone called Hale got him off. Makes you wanna go question that creepy Derek who lurks around, doesn’t it?” 

Scott frowned at that. There was no way that Isaac was a murderer. Why would such awful rumors be going around? It would, however, explain a lot about the connection between Isaac and the Hale family. Maybe Derek’s mother had helped Isaac out back in the day… 

He instantly went to the teacher’s room. He only had about ten minutes before school started. The door was locked, but when he knocked, Isaac let him in. “Scott…” he whispered. Scott could hear his every single heartbeat. He was exhausted and afraid. 

“What happened?” Scott asked. “I heard the whispers and… I had to come…”

“It’s Mr. Harris,” Isaac explained, looking surprisingly cold. He seemed to have shut out an emotional response to what was happening. “He spread the rumors around. It got the kids interested, thinking that one of their boring teachers could be a murderer.” 

“Were you really a suspect?” Scott asked. 

Isaac nodded. “I wasn’t the best kid, Scott, and they found motive,” he said. “I didn’t kill my father, of course, but yeah…” He looked away and Scott knew that his thoughts were in a very distant place. “I had help from a semi-anonymous source who cleared me.” 

“Derek’s mother.”

“I think so.” 

The bell rang, a large blaring sound in Scott’s sensitive ears. “I’ll see you after school,” Isaac told Scott. “Take care.” 

“You too.”


	9. Chapter 9

Isaac looked much worse when Scott met him after school. “I can’t believe he’d be vindictive enough to let this slip out,” Isaac lamented, looking at Scott with big, vulnerable eyes. Scott knew instantly that what happened with his father was something Isaac would never forget, something that had haunted him for years. The fact that Harris was that brutal kind of surprised Scott, even as often as he’d taken the brunt of the man’s attacks. “I’m afraid people are going to see us talking Scott, and rumors will start to spread…” 

“Don’t worry about that,” Scott told him instantly. He had way too many things in his life to worry about. Someone finding out about his relationship with Isaac was a big worry, but at the same time it took a back row seat to everything else. 

They found a place that was private, or at least sort of private. It was back in the woods, the place where they comfortably met up. They walked side by side and Scott could hear the frantic nature of the other man’s breathing. “What happened with your dad, if I can ask…” He didn’t want to intrude, but he wanted the full picture of everything. 

“He died when I was in high school,” Isaac explained. “He wasn’t a good man Scott. He did a lot of terrible things and I was the one who took the brunt of it all. I loved him, but I can’t say that I hurt too much when he died. He was found torn apart.”

“They suspected you?” Scott asked.

“Yeah,” he said. “I was the prime suspect. It was obvious to any investigator with eyes what he did to me.” Scott noticed that he didn’t elaborate on that, but didn’t push. “I also wasn’t a very good kid. I got into a lot of trouble.”

“So you had motive and past issues,” Scott said, trying to sort it all out in his head. 

“Oh yes.” 

Isaac smiled. He had a really nice smile. Scott absolutely loved the way his face looked when he smiled. It was like the whole thing just changed into something else. It wasn’t that he wasn’t always incredibly attractive, either. Something just seemed to light up when he smiled. “You’re really wise,” he said softly. 

“Um, thank you,” he said. Given the age difference between them, it was a very powerful compliment. “If I can ever help you, or you just need to talk to me…I plan on being here.”

“You’re something else,” Isaac said with a slight laugh. “I don’t want to talk about the past, ever, but for some reason, with you it kind of slips out. You’re very easy to talk to.”

“Um, thank you,” Scott said, feeling very awkward about the whole thing. He knew that Isaac didn’t want to talk about the past, but he had more questions to ask. He tried to keep them at bay, but they started to slip out. He just had to ask. “Isaac, I hate to ask, but I have to know – how did the charges against you get dropped?”

“There was a woman who presented evidence to the police department,” he said. “I tried to find her, to thank her and ask what she’d found, but she was gone. The sheriff said that the source wanted to remain anonymous and all I ever found out was that she was a woman in her early forties.”

“Interesting,” Scott said. He was formulating ideas of who had done this, but he kept them to himself. He was going to wait until he knew absolutely sure before he pushed it further. 

“What?”

He shook his head a little. “Nothing,” he said softly. 

Isaac changed the subject, something that Scott was thankful for. It was, however, an uncomfortable subject. “I can’t believe that you’re so young,” he said. “I look into your eyes and I do not see a teenage boy. It’s really strange…” 

“I think that when I became a werewolf, that’s when it changed,” Scott lamented sadly. He wasn’t really a teenage boy anymore. He lost his childhood when he became a werewolf. “It changed a lot of things.”

“Like what?”

“I’ve become stronger, more physically powerful, but I’ve also seen things that I can’t handle. I’ve seen a lot of horrible things. I’ve also learned the value of the people around me. Stiles, my mom, you…” He looked down shyly. “I think that I’m going to keep changing now. I just hope that I learn how to handle this better.” 

Isaac put a hand on his shoulder and his words were completely comforting. “You will Scott,” he said. “I believe in you.”

“Derek and I are going to defeat the alpha this week,” Scott said, swallowing as he thought about the plans he had made with the other man. He shook his head. “The moon is weak and Derek says that he’ll be at his weakest as an alpha.” He was scared to death and he didn’t want to do this in so many ways, but there was only so much he could do. It was his only chance to get his normal life back. It was his only chance at what might constitute a partially normal life.

Isaac’s face lit up with a horrible concern. Scott hoped that he didn’t hurt him by getting himself hurt, or worse, killed. 

“Please be safe.”

Scott swallowed. “I’ll do my best.”


	10. Chapter 10

The moon was weak, therefore Scott was feeling weak. His energies were just limited. He tried to shake the weakness off, but he couldn’t. He knew, however, that this was the night because he felt the alpha in the distance. The creature had been stalking him for hours. It was time for him to defeat it once and for all. He’d take his life back if it was the last thing that he did. He’d get all that was his back.

He signaled to Derek, who was standing across an open space of land. They were in the suburban area just around Isaac’s house. It was dangerous, doing this in a place with so many people around, but it was late at night and they would try and do it as quickly as he could. He gestured to the area that the alpha had taken off to and he and Derek set off in pursuit of the creature. They ran as fast as they possibly could, feeling its distinct scent and energy. 

The alpha lunged and had Derek pinned to the ground in one swoop. Derek let out a sharp cry of surprise and Scott could see the fully transformed beast pinning him to the ground. He raced forward and sank his claws into the creatures back, yanking it off of Derek. He surprised himself with his strength, but didn’t let that throw him off. 

The alpha growled as he flew back, but when he hit the ground, let up on his transformation. He turned into a handsome, disfigured man. Derek looked up at this newly transformed creature with more horror and fear in his eyes than he held with the beast. He shook his head, as if trying to shake away the image in front of him. “No, it can’t be you,” he said.

The man laughed softly. “I know, I can hardly believe it myself,” he said with a drawl. 

“My uncle,” Derek explained to Scott in shaky breaths. “He was the only one to survive the fire. He was completely unresponsive.”

“Don’t be so politically correct, Derek,” chided the werewolf. “I was a vegetable. Derek here must have assumed that my healing abilities shut off completely. They didn’t. The trauma of the fire just made them work slowly, excruciatingly slowly.”

“You killed Laura.” 

“I killed your sister,” the man agreed, “just as you killed mine. Laura’s death was unfortunate, Derek, just as your death will be.” 

He lunged for Derek, turning back into the creature that Scott assumed was more him than the human. It attacked Derek, slashing his skin. Scott could immediately sense the thick flow of blood. Derek was paralyzed by it, just staring at the werewolf. He looked so completely, utterly broken.

Get out of the way, Scott’s brain screamed at Derek as he lunged in between them and pulled Derek out of the way. He knew that they had to get the werewolf back to the Lahey house. That was when they could take care of him safely. He took Derek, growling. They sped off towards the house. 

When they got to the stairs of the basement, the alpha was there. He must have turned back, at least partially, because he spoke to them in an amused drawl from the front of the house. “This basement looks different,” he said with a smirk. He was laughing, almost. “The freezer the old man used to lock his kid in is gone, at least. You can still feel the torment though. It made Talia sick. Drove her and Laura to what they did. Laura had a crush on the kid though, you can’t really blame her.” 

Derek stared in awe. Scott was horrified. 

All of the information he needed came flooding back as he was pursued down the stairs by the alpha. He backed up against a wall as the facts shot themselves into his brain. Laura Hale had feelings for Isaac, just like he did. She killed his father, who must have done unspeakable things to him. Laura and her mother covered up the death and got Isaac out of trouble. Oh god. 

For some reason, the alpha seemed to head right into their trap. Derek triggered the door lock and he and Scott were locked inside a basement with a madman. The alpha’s eyes flashed red, but he smiled all the same. He continued to linger in that state that was half-human, half animal. “You know we have to kill you,” Scott growled at him, “So what are you doing standing here?”  
“I planned on having you kill Derek,” the alpha said with a grin. “You were an accident, but god you’re strong. You could kill Derek for me and become my perfect beta. Still, maybe you can kill for me later, Scott. So many lives, eager to be taken. Your classmates, for example. Maybe that boy you always hang around, or your mother. Derek may have a purpose yet. She’s in town, you know.”

Derek lunged at Peter and had his claws against the alpha’s now decidedly human throat. “I know she’s here and I’m going to kill her when I’m done with you.” 

“You know the hunters have taken an interest in my new beta,” he drawled, happily pressing his throat up against Derek’s claws. “They also have taken an interest in Isaac Lahey, as far as I can tell. He’s more powerful than either of you believe. So kill me now, Derek, or I’d go save Isaac.” 

Scott panicked and backed up against the wall. Was Isaac in trouble? Was Peter right? Was he just manipulating them to keep Derek from doing what he intended to do? 

Scott listened, just as Derek’s claws sliced into the alpha werewolf’s throat. He heard a distinctly female voice, just outside the house. “Chris, what I do with the cute little teacher is my business,” it drawled. “We have a basement with two betas and an alpha ready to be taken. So act!”

The door was kicked in on those words.


	11. Chapter 11

There was a crash and the hunters swarmed the basement. There were at least five of them rushing down the stairs, guns raised. There was only one woman in the group and she seemed to take the lead. Scott backed off, growling. The alpha yanked his way out of Derek’s grasp and sent one of the armed men flying into the wall. He hit it with a sickening crash and a yelp of pain.

The woman stopped and looked Derek in the eye. She smiled and flipped her head. “Derek Hale,” she said with a fond tone. “You’re more handsome than when we last spoke. Grew up in all the right places.” She winked.

Derek lunged at her and the fight in front of Scott was a blur. Scott went to assist Derek but was blocked by two very stocky men. He heard Derek cry out in pain and got a quick glimpse of an arrow in his side. The woman was then on top of Derek, twisting the arrow in his body with a manic grin.

“Scott, run!” Derek yelled before punching the woman and pinning her underneath him.

Scott did what he was told in that moment, racing up and out, yanking the door that had broken into aside. He wondered how some mere humans were able to break the chains that they’d used to seal themselves and the alpha werewolf inside. It didn’t make any sense at all, but somehow they’d done it. Hunters were just humans, right?

Scott broke out of his thoughts because he was being pursued by those super-humans. He ran as fast as he could and found that though they’d somehow managed super strength, they didn’t have his speed. He ran as fast as he could manage. He tried his best to get out into the clearing of the woods. He stumbled and then he turned his back to see a human. He regained his normal form to see Allison Argent standing over him.

“Scott?” she asked, walking towards him, crossbow still aimed at him. “Scott McCall? You’re one of them?” She never put down the weapon.

He knew that Allison was a hunter’s daughter, but he and Stiles had yet to figure out if she was actually one of them yet. Now, he supposed, he had his answer. He picked himself up and looked at her. “Hello to you too, Allison,” he said, getting closer to her, in spite of the fact that she raised her crossbow in protest to his movements.

“Stay back.”

Scott spoke to her gently. “Allison,” he said, hands up. “I have absolutely no intention of hurting you.”

She pointed her arrow up towards his throat. He had a feeling she could kill him in an instant if she really wanted to. Her voice was trembling slightly, even though no human could hear that and her heart was beating frantically. “Have you killed?” she asked him, her voice serious, deep with dread.

“No,” Scott said immediately. “I haven’t killed anyone.”

Allison took a step back and the aim of her weapon, to Scott’s relief, lowered. “I can’t kill a werewolf who hasn’t killed,” she said, shakily. “I mean, that would be against the code. B-but what are you doing out here Scott?”

“Code?” Scott asked, confused.

“Don’t kill the innocent,” she said, looking him in the eye.

To Scott, that was even more horrific than anything. Did Allison really believe that the hunters had some major issue with killing the innocent? Did she know what had happened to Derek’s family? Despite Derek being someone he didn’t trust completely, he trusted the sincerity in Derek’s eyes when he spoke about their murder. He also trusted that the woman who’d just come into the basement was evil, purely evil.

“Allison,” he said, voice low and trying to warn her off. “Does that code prevent hunters from killing innocent children by burning them alive? Does it keep them from kidnapping an innocent human because he has connections to werewolves?”

Allison looked absolutely confused. She shook her head. “Scott, stop,” she said. “You’re not making any sense.” Her hand on the crossbow shook a little bit. “My aunt lead our party out here because there’s an alpha werewolf that has been killing people. He’s killed many, many people. We can’t let that go just because you’re part of his pack.”

“I’m not part of his pack,” Scott said. “I was bitten by him a few months back. He’s been stalking me since, trying to make me kill. I just found out his identity.”

Allison looked down at the city with confusion. “I don’t understand what’s going on.” She looked around her. “I split up with my dad because I heard a noise. I’m assuming that noise was you.”

Scott moved and looked toward the town. “Allison, I need you to answer a question.” He turned back to the hunter. He wasn’t afraid of her, despite the fact that she was one of them. She was different than the wicked woman who had made herself known to him. There was something good about her. She didn’t know about the things that her family had done. “It may lead us closer to saving an innocent man and avenging a great wrong that was done to a werewolf, one who is also an innocent man.”

Her eyes narrowed at his words. “What do you want from me, Scott?” she asked, acting like the idea of an innocent werewolf was so absurd.

“Where would your family keep someone they were holding prisoner?” he asked, directly.

“Why?”

“Answer me.”

“Tell me who they have prisoner,” Allison said in direct retaliation to what he said. “I wasn’t told about my family holding anyone. They don’t hold anyone. That’s not how we work anyway…”

“Our English teacher.”

She laughed. “Mr. Lahey? Why?”

“Because he means the world to me. Help me find him, Allison.”

“Fine.” 


End file.
